To The Sunset We go!
by The-Wondering-Warrior
Summary: Taiyo was boy who always loved adventure and a good quest so when the revolutionary SAO came out he couldn't just sit there and let his life pass without the game. Join his adventures in the death game where he'll find love and an amazing adventure. Rated T for a bit of language. (don't click away because of title trust me)
1. Characters

These character are all the OC's that will take place during the story I will allow to OC's one male on female you can PM if you have one you think deserves a spot in To The Sunset We Go! but here are the character. Note- their appearance might change from time to time

-Name:Taiyo Levi (male)

-Age 15 (16 when he enters SAO *it was a birthday present) Birthday- November 6,2006

-About Taiyo: Taiyo is in a family with one younger brother(Sukoshi:age 13)a mother(Kuni: *Cue-Knee is how you pronounce it) and a father (Knedye: Knee-die) their mother & father (when his mother was present for a day out of the week she' constantly embarrass showing baby pictures to his friend) were mostly never present in their lives(due to work) so that meant Taiyo had to take of his little brother quite often learning how to meet his brother's picky appetite but he also learned how to make delicious cuisines. Taiyo loved going outside and discovering tib-bits of nature and video games especially learning different ways to defeat enemies. But he hated school he wasn't bad getting the award for best middle schooler of the year at his middle school but he was so stressed that it didn't really make up for the lack of sleep and fun he'd wasted hitting the books, but in games everything changes he was a different person trying to out speed targets and finding the spots they left open a lot of the time landing multiple hits on them before they could even think of a counter attack he was known through out the school as someone you didnt want to mess with in games ever or academically.

Personality- He's the type of guy to be annoyingly cheery at some points and VERY serious at others and helps out all his friends in their time of need (him and his brother get in to play fights to lighten the mood).

Fighting Style- You can often see him with light weight armor and a katana and with partners switching with more heavy characters to confuse the enemy from more damaging attacks to lightning fast less damaging attacks to deal the last few blows (Note: he isnt afraid to lose some HP to convince the opponents that they are winning and then attacking when their guard is done its frowned upon in the community but he only uses it when he needs to).

Appearance:(5'9 and 6' in 3 months) Light build and light brown hair brown hair combed to the side sometimes with a beanie or a grey hoodie with a white T-shirt with black pants and sneakers but in game he has light armor gear and white and red coat with black under shirt and boots with black pants

Name- Hitami Amori (female)

Age- 16 birthday:August 6,2002

About Hitami- Hitami is the second oldest in a family of three (all girls mind you) The youngest being her sister Kami(Ka-Me) age 13 and her oldest being Kyoka(Ki-Yo-Ka) a mother named Delila and a father named Kaiyo (pretty straight forward) there is nothing that happens in the home but that's what buggs Hitami she wants something to happen an adventure anything to spice her life up and when she hears that the first VRMMORPG is being released she told her sister to get there amu sphere ready and pre ordered 3 copies of the game. Her school life was pretty good always getting straight A's and being one of the "cool" girls something that she thought was stupid because she loved being a little geeky here in there (by a little I mean she has all the Fire Emblem, Pokemon, Mario, Final fantasy, Smash bros, and Zelda games all beaten at 100% :D *for SSB she got all the characters, trophies,and moves and won her fair share of online tournaments) she just wishes people would see her for who she was not that images people gave her and that's why she wants SAO so she can start off new.

Personality-She's the type of girl to be really geeky for her appearance (you know those "cool" girls at your school everyone's gottem she'd blend right in) and a bit of a block head at times but under that she is undyeingly loyal and caring often treating wounds of players.

Fighting Style: She's the type of player to charge in aim for the vital areas such as head or heart to finish it off faster. She's more of a speed type and does not have that much stamina because she focuses on the thrust of her Rapier.

Appearance- (5'7 5'9 in 3 months)She has long black hair with bangs that seems to look purple at the ends and wearing a dark skirt and a Skyblue T-shirt with a white sweater with embroideries in game she wears a purple and black light armor breastplate and skirt

Name-Sukoshi Levi (male)

Age-13birthday: January 18,2009

About Sukoshi-He's Taiyo's younger brother he's a bit brash ,and doesn't take things to seriously,and he's very picky about his food, and has a big potty mouth calling anyone who he beats "EZ PZ KID GET GOOD!" and some other things but lets not get into that sort of stuff (it takes a death glare from Taiyo to keep Sukoshi's mouth in check). Note: he gets along with Hitami's younger sister Kami often pulling pranks on the team to lighten things though he doesn't say it he looks up to Taiyo and wants to be like him thats why he picks the same weapon as him: the katana. Before SAO he enjoyed playing fps and games like smash bros often beating Taiyo to the point where he rages (boy are those funny moments) and he enjoyed mathematics sometimes he's parents would call him Money Boy because sometimes they'd go to him and tell him how much they should spend for the month on food, clothes, and such he may have had a face or annoyance but he loved doing it.

Personality-Although he wants to be like Taiyo he has his own style of doing things instead of Taiyo's more calm ways of doing things he'll always make time to pull the occasional prank on someone and has a more brash way of doing things often having to be bailed by Taiyo for his antics. He's a real softy once you get to know him and will throw his body in front of any ally if he thinks might die from the attack.

Fighting Style- Like Taiyo he's very fast but slower than Taiyo and instead of focusing on speed and stamina he focuses more on downwards/side strikes rather than speed with his katana to weaken the boss and let others deal more damage to the boss and lead to its defeat

Appearance- (5'7) wild Blonde hair, Green eyes, tan skin, wears a White T-shirt with the words Lucky in a sort of flaming font with beige shorts. In the game he has metal gauntlets and has his katana at the back of him hung vertically and wears armor in a Samurai fashion minus the head gear.

Name-Kami Amori (female)

Age-13 Birthday:February 9, 2009

About Kami-She's the younger sister of Hitami and she is a hand full because she's always being mischievous pulling pranks on anyone she sees fit for her divine rath but underneath that she's the sweetest person you'll meet. She secretly loves helping around the house and she is often seen helping wounded soldiers to beds to rest. She is very protective of Hitami because she thinks that Hitami cannot take care of herself (odd because Hitami, Taiyo, Sukoshi,and Kyoka are always saving her but eh) and doesn't think that she is ready for love *wink wink.

Personality- Like a said before she's a prankster and helps wounded soldiers while always trying to look after Hitami (but deep down she thinks that Hitami is the strongest person in the world)

Fighting style- She uses a dagger for weakening strikes not meant to kill but she can swap to a back handed dagger for a more damaging style of fighting

Appearance- (5'4) She has short black hair with a blue T-shirt and white short jacket and a long white skirt but in game she wears two copper gauntlets with knee high armor plating and a light weight breastplate

Name-Kyoka Amori (female)

Age-20 birthday:February 9,2002

About Kyoka- She's Hitami's older sister she's the type of girl to flaunt her assets because boy does she have them, but

lets not get into that. She isn't as geeky as Hitami but she has beaten Dark Souls believe or not and I'm not talking

about beat all the bosses no she got 100% on that game think of her as you want but she has gotten her fair share of boys

and people ask her for love advice sometimes because she knows a lot about love.

Personality- Like I said before she does like to flaunt but she can be a real fighter weilding her two handed Axe capable

of severly damaging bosses, players (she never kills anyone just uses in duels), and mobs. But underneath all that

confidence she's actually really smart (graduating high schools as valedictorian) and scared that she might lose her

family to the death game that's why she gives her all to any mob, player, or boss that she feels will threaten her family

Fighting Style- Like I said before she uses a two-handed axe which leads to slow but very powerful attacks she can switch

to a faster player to throw off the boss/mob they are battling.

Apperance- She wears mostly wears skinny jeans or short shorts and a tank top with a plain pink sweater and like I said

before she has assets... but beyond that she has straight blonde hair blue eyes, and in game she has a white light weight

breastplate with leggings fingerless gloves and a an axe at her side

the next 2 chapters should come out in twenty minutes to half an hour after this one


	2. Prelude to the beginning

**Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope this story appeals to your type of taste. Now I want to talk about my update schedule or the lack of it, I'm not gonna lie I will upload sporadically and will try to upload like 2 chapters a week sometimes 3 or 4 but most of the time it well probably be just one chapter a week, and that this is my first story so mind you I will make some mistakes and such but I will try my hardest to get these stories up to you standards. But without further ado here is: To The Sunset We Go!**

 **November 5, 2022 at the Levi residence**

In his room a young boy by the name of Taiyo Levi was watching the latest interview talking with Akihiko Kayaba the creator of one of the new revolutionary game: Sword Art Online using the new VR head set the Amu Sphere which allowed you to enter the world of SAO in first person and allowed you to control your own avatar without moving your real life body and he was getting the game along with the Amu Sphere on his birth-day tomorrow and he couldn't of been more happy he could experience a whole new field in the world of video game. "YO! moms calling you idiot what are you watching anyway?" said the person who looked a few years younger "One I know she's calling me I told her I was doing something next time don't call me an idiot because that makes you less than idiot, idiot, and two It's the latest interview with Akikio Kayaba he's talking about how your real world body doesn't move but the game does." "don't you already know this crap or are you that much of a noob at the game." "call me one something like that again you won't just get a death glare got it and yes I do know about it but it's the last interview before the game is realeased and its always good to look back on past interviews and see if your theories were true or just theories." "Whatever wanna play smash since it's your birthday I'll go easy sound good?" in a mocking way "Can it will you, at least i don't play 24 hours on tourny (online matches) like some people, anyway did mom get the Amu Spheres yet?" "Naw, I didn't see her leave the house today probably gonna go buy it when your asleep" "Tsk she should know by now I go to sleep way after everyones hit the sack but whatever but anyway what weapon are you gonna try and master I'm gonna pick the Katana what about you?" "I liked the Katana too I'll probably give it a try but you know you have to use the one-handed sword first right?" "Bruh, I told you everything you know about SAO of course I do" with a smirk on his face "Well whatever I'm going to play Halo with some friends you can join when ever you want. Just don't suck to much." "eh I'll give it a try"

 **Some where about 5 miles away from the Levi residence lived a family of 5 and there sat a girl in her room on her bed whos hair was long, black with purple streaks who looked around the previous boys age** "EEEK I can't wait anymore!" behind the girl's bed a door barged open and a girl looking about 13 ,throwing balloons filled with water at the girl and just like the wind the girl responsible for the prank was gone "that little..." lets just keep it as PG as possible. A voice could be heard down stairs "Hitami dear, could you get dressed and run to the store and pick up some groceries for me." the girl layed there looking annoyed "why can't Kyoka do it uhhhh!" not wanting to do the chore her mother gave her "I just sent her, and if you give one more remark like that you can wish SAO goodbye" "black mail on her own daughter eh, fine!" (20 minutes later heading to the store) She was rushing across the street cars zooming by, one almost hit her and boy did she give him a taste of her mind saying some... rude responses. She zoomed in trying to get in and out as fast as possible but during her sprint to the store she bumped into a young man spilling all his groceries and the boy gave her a look almost looked like he was saying "why me" the girl looked at him and muttered the words "...sorry" "it's ok you just didn't see me well thanks for the help" as she was was helping him she could see his physical features he had light brown hair with brown eyes wearing a beanie with a white T-shirt and black pants and sneakers and he saw her she had long black hair with purple streaks and bangs that stopped right above her eyes and wore a black skirt with a blue T-shirt and white Sweater. After she was done helping she muttered "...Hitami, my name is Hitami sorry for the whole bumping into you." "Don't worry its gonna take a lot more than that to bring this smile down it's gonna be my birth day tomorrow and I'm getting the new game Sword Art Online but I'm not gonna bore you with a game you've probably never heard of" she put a hand on his shoulder and said "No I do know the game and I'm getting it tomorrow but I'm probably better than you"she said with a smirk on her face "oh she's better than me she says, well I'll have to make you eat those words when I see you there" "fine by me just don't eat my dust" "I don't think you should say that to me because I could probably drop you health bar to red before you could say stop" said with a bit of boasting in his voice "until then" "can't wait to make you eat those words hehehe". As their conversation faded the boy walked off and the girl walked in the store.

 **The girl got home**

"Here are the groceries mom why'd you need so much... mom?" Hitami's little sister was behind the counter "didn't you hear mom and dad went on a month anniversary, they said it like 1000 times this month does everything pass right threw your head or something. "No I didn't hear it but anyway whose gonna take care of us grandma and grandpa are outta town." That'd be me silly!"Kyoka said with a mischievous smile "Uh whatever I can't wait to get the game I have something to do when I get there" "oh now do you?" "whatever I'm going to sleep"

 **An hour prier**

"Honey are you sure you don't want us to call up your grandma to take of you when we're on our business trip it might take us a 2 or 3 weeks" Kuni said with a look of concern on her face "I'm good mom plus it wouldn't do much help since she's always falling asleep. So it'd just be like me taking care of 2 people rather than 1 so yea" Taiyo "yea mom I can handle myself with or without Tay" said with a look of confidence "oh really, remember the Halloween last year you screamed so hard" Taiyo said while trying to hold back a huge laugh" "...shut up you would've been scared" said in a tone of defeat "I was there too you held on too me ahaha... OW!" "serves you right jack ass whatever I'm going to sleep" "yea me too can't wait till tomorrow" "WAIT!" said Kuni "WHAT!" said the brothers in unison "I forgot to kiss you good night" said Kuni with a smile on her face "Jesus mom you don't need to yell." Taiyo said trying not to show that he was annoyed


End file.
